Our Dance
by A True Radical Dreamer
Summary: Ramza thinks on his early life out of the Academy and a certain auburn haired knight that had such an influence on him... OneShot, OneSided RamzaxMiluda


Damn...I hate plot bunnies! Ok, this is strictly a oneshot that will not be continued; I'm just doing it to get the idea out of my head. I know that most of my usual readers probably won't read this or even know who the main characters are, but I still needed to do it so I could move on with my other fictions. If you know who these characters are, then kudos to you, my friend; you are a true Final Fantasy Tactics freak(just like me).

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics or any of the characters in this fiction.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
**"Our Dance"**  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**

_I wonder sometimes about all I have done in my life. Starting as a soldier from a young age, I faced many things that I did not, or could not, understand or deal with. I was naive, spoiled, and trying to fit under a warped sense of justice and "equality" that I found, later on, that I could not follow. It is my greatest regret that I did not toss it away sooner..._

_She was a warrior, a knight. I, who had been in the academy for a little over a year, was used to seeing female knights but not one of such...prowess. The way she ordered her troops and the conviction that she held are things that I wanted for myself. It was never heard of before that a man should be envious of a woman but I seem to defy convention, or so I'm told by my comrades. _

_She asked me why she should be killed for simply living, in the middle of battle, no less! Before I could even hope to fathom an answer, one of my poorer choices for a companion spouted off some nonsense about how she and her ilk where made to serve the nobles. Even then, her fiery countenance didn't falter and she boldly asked him if God declared it to be so. Algus, the fool, declared that animals have no God and the fight reached it's end. Looking back, that fool, who had his own nobility stripped of his family, was no better than the animals he was labeling commoners as. It's funny how hypocrites are usually the ones to yell the loudest, isn't it?_

_Looking into her eyes as she heard Algus' words, I could see something die in them for a moment. Some inner fire that had been blazing was dulled. It was almost a physical pain that assaulted me when I saw that. My other friend, Delita, had seen it too, I think. Now that I look back on it, I wonder if that was some of his reasoning for the path he followed in life. _

_The knight still held her chin up, though. It was a clear sign of defiance that clearly showed that this animal would still bite and claw for it's way of life. I think Algus actually flinched when her teeth started to audibly grind. _

_That indignant scowl on her face, the way her gloved hands clenched and tensed as I tried to appeal to her, and the way her eyes glared at me...she was like Shiva in the wrapping of a mortal. A beautiful flower that I could gaze at without harm but if I should touch it I would die of some exotic poison. Without a doubt, that was what drew me too her. That extra hint of danger she possessed. Knowing that should we fight a duel I would lose...well, it was quite the drug for a hormonal sixteen year-old. Soon, though, she stomped off into the rain, my brief glimpse of the iron will she wore on her sleeve gone. I'm sure I just stared after her for some time as Delita had to urge me to leave. I must have looked quite the fool just standing there in the rain with my mouth agape. _

_On the road back to Igros, I spent many nights just thinking about her. It was strange, I thought at the time. There were so many noble girls I could have by my side but thoughts of on older woman with light-auburn hair were paramount. _

_This was not to last, however, as once we arrived at my family's estate all thoughts of this intriguing woman were pushed out of my scope of vision. Fights with supposed friends and a daring rescue, what more could I young boy fresh out of military college ask for? Well, there was one thing I could have wanted and, as it would turn out, that it would be bane of my young existence. _

_I saw the woman that had haunted my dreams once again on the field of battle. I wonder if I just liked getting beaten-on by women? That would be some sort of complex, I would imagine, but that's neither here nor there. _

_She was standing on a outcrop of rocks looking very much like the goddess I took her for. The defiant smirk still on her face as she kept her skittish troops in line had me mesmerized. It was then, I think, that I started to gain the hard edge I have now. At least I have my command style to remember her by..._

_Forgive me, I seem to have gotten sidetracked. Like I was saying, the auburn-haired knight was standing on an outcropping a number of yards away from my small party. The cold distain in her eyes was a far cry from the attitudes of her troops who looked ready to flee. Truth be told, I was ready to flee as I watched her reach for her weapon. _

_Delita begged for his sister and her sneer grew in intensity. She asked us why she should give back something to the nobles when they had taken so much from them. I, nor Delita, could return an answer to her so we, being our foolish selves, ordered our troops to arms. _

_When she ordered her own troops forward, I could feel my resolve build. I had to fight her, no matter the cost. The battlefield was a blur to me after that, I rushed past her advance guard which consisted of a mage and knight leaving them to Delita and the rest of my men. My heart almost stopped when she saw me, sword drawn, coming towards her. I had to get her attention, I had to get recognition from her. _

_I am sure my sword work was an utter mess during the opening pass. She cut a large gash in my leg as I darted past her. Somehow, I managed to focus on a single thought long enough to pivot on my uninjured foot and slash at her back as I stumbled. My blade, being a lower quality than hers, didn't even breach her armor in most places. I did, however, score a hit on her ankle with my down stroke. _

_The look in her eyes was a mix of surprise and loathing; a combination utterly intoxicating to me. Soon, our blades were a series of blurs as we fought. I would strike, she would counter; that was the chorus of our dance. Every hit I would gain against her would be returned with a vicious riposte leaving some part of my body a bloody mess. I went though my entire stock of healing elixir during that fight while she had nothing. Even as my men finished off the last of her troops, we still fought on. I would ward away any of my comrades that dared interfere with our dance. I think Delita saw the undertones of my mood as he helped me keep everyone away. _

_Even fighting she would continue to preach her resolve, stating that she would not die there as the revolution was at hand. Hours, minutes, seconds, it was impossible for me to tell, our private war raged on. Finally, fatigue caught-up to her and I slipped past her guard. I will never forget the look of amazement on her face as she fell; no malice towards me, no animosity at our duel...just amazement that I could have actually beat her. Even her last words weren't wasted on hate; she apologized to her brother for not being strong enough. _

_I don't know how long I spent just staring at her body, my bloody sword still in my hand. Delita put a hand on my shoulder that served to bring me to my senses. As evenly as I could, I told him to leave me for the time being. Now, I can freely admit that I shed a tear. All of my battles before, and all of my battles sense I have not cried for an enemy; even when fighting my own family. _

_Leaving her, and my childish innocence behind, I left to find my companions. Reaching our destination caused more tribulations for me, but I've found the resolve to plow past them. Even when fighting demons and the Church itself, I keep that indignant smirk on my face during battle and always meet the eyes of my opponent. I give my orders in the same tone, hold the same conviction in my voice, and even handle my sword the same way as the auburn goddess that still graces my dreams. _

_Sometimes, I do wonder...when I see her again once my days are through, will I gain the eyes that so captivated my younger self or will I have to battle her in hell for them? Somehow, the last thought gives me a smile. After all, I'm sure that since so much time has past since our last dance she would be more inclined to let me have another..._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_Yes, it's a weird oneshot, I know. In case you didn't figure it out, the characters were Ramza(thinking) and Miluda(the 'auburn-haired goddess'). I really don't know why I wrote this...it just seemed like an interesting pairing. See ya.


End file.
